


I knew it was you Kara

by SuperCorpChild



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorpChild/pseuds/SuperCorpChild
Summary: Kara tries to save Lena but this time it’s different





	I knew it was you Kara

Kara runs trying to find her balance and a good area to switch from a reporter civilian to Supergirl, as she is trying so hard to struggle she realizes where she is and what happened to get her into this situation. She was with Winn and James on the roof of Catco talking about James and Lena together as a couple. It was not the most idyllic situation because Kara felt uncomfortable with her best friend dating her old crush, not just that but Lena was special to her and Kara did not want James messing it up. But as they were talking an explosion happened three stories down and before Kara had time to react as Supergirl, the whole top part of Catco fell to the ground. Kara felt a ringing in her ear and just hopes she was able to do something. She can’t find Winn or James and everything is fizzy as if she was drunk. As she’s changing a message is screamed out by a villain, probably Supergirl’s new nemesis. “THE VILE WOMAN CALLED LENA LUTHOR WILL  BE STRUCK DOWN AND NO ONE EVEN SUPERGIRL CAN SAVE HER!!!”. Kara’s heart and stomach drops and the only thought in her head is the one person who does not want to be around Supergirl right now.  _ Lena _ . That name is the name that will destroy her soul and repair it. And Kara needs to do everything in her power to keep it that way. She flies towards LCorp, racing  not even looking at civilian damage because goddammit if Lena was going to die it would cause Kara to die with her. She stumbles into the CEO’s office, barely able to stand. “Lena” she gasps. Lena turns around and in that moment shows sheer confusion and worry for the kryptonian. “Supergirl!” She shouts running over. Kara almost seems to stumble into her arms. And Kara doesn’t care at this point whether Lena knows she’s Supergirl, she needs to get Lena out. Lena sits down as Kara’s stumbles over to a wall to heal some “There was an attack on Catco, half of the building toppled over”. Lena gasps putting her hand to her mouth almost searching for what she should say. “Kara?” Lena asks and Kara mistakes it for a yes but then realizes that Lena is asking if Kara is ok. “Last time I checked she was fine” Kara says having a hard time to breathe. “What about James? You were able to save James weren’t you?”. Kara’s stomach drops and she doesn’t know whether she should tell Lena anything till they are out of the building. “By the time I got there, I couldn’t find James and the most important thing to me was finding you and getting you out of here before they find you.” Kara breathlessly shakes out. Lena looks like she is going to kill Kara and everything is falling apart. “Go away” Lena says unable to stop looking at Kara. “We need to get out of here they are going to kill you!!” Kara screams at her. And peacefully backs up with. “Listen I know that I’m not your favorite person in the world but you are Kara Danvers’s, she cares about you completely because she feels like she can be her true self around you, she feels human around you and she needs you...I need you” And Lena all to well looks into Kara’s blue eyes looking for a lie, looking for something that would make it easier to contain how she feels for Kara. The CEO gets up from the chair that she was sitting on and walks over to the hero of National City, who is leaning against the wall. “I..”- the door bursts open and the villian walks in her sees the two women and laughs. “Supergirl thinks she can save the CEO? She has another thing coming” He hold up something that looks like a gun and Kara steps between him and Lena. “Leave her alone!!” Kara shouts at the villain. The villain pushes on the trigger of the weird gun which causes Kara to jolt and fall to the ground as if in a seizure. Lena crouched next to her trying to help her, trying to stop it. “I’ll go with you, just stop it”. The villain stops his gun. Lena leans Kara gently against the wall as Kara tries to move, trying to make whatever is happening to stop. “I want to say something, take care of James, he will try to come and find me but I can’t have that. You can’t come find me either, do you understand? I can not describe to you how much you mean to me, if I did it would take too long with too many words. I love you more than anything and I want you to know that” A tear slips out as she says that and Kara can’t help but think if this is real, if it is actually real. “I loved you from the moment you walked through the door, and I love you completely.” “What about James?” Kara asks trying to make her breath less shaky. “When will you learn that I have been wanting you… needing you since you saw past the last name and looked in the inside. You were the first and I love you for that.” “Shouldn’t you be telling this to Kara? I mean it seems like she’s the one who did this all for you”. “You need to learn something” said Lena as she crouched over the hero. She pressed her forehead against Kara’s and got closer until their noses were touching. “I always knew it was you Kara” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips as she closed the gap, and Kara knew this wasn’t a dream and that Lena loved her and that she needed to save the person she loved, the fireworks she felt for Lena were a hundred times more real and everything for ten seconds seemed perfect. Lena leaned against Kara crying as she broke away unable to say words. “Wait” Kara seemed to say, but Lena got up and walked with the villian and they disappeared, Kara left alone until the DEO arrived and Alex was able to treat her sister but Kara could only say one thing 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not good but this was printed by a manip I saw on the internet


End file.
